Undisclosed Desires
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Uma brincadeirinha parecia inofensiva no palco. Mas por trás das cortinas nenhuma brincadeira era só uma brincadeira. Não quando envolvia o intérprete de Castiel. Slash/Lemon por causa da LACon 2010.


******Título:** Undisclosed Desires  
******Autora: **Adne Hellena  
******Beta: **Kassiminha (thanks, thanks! ^.^ só tu mesmo pra aceitar ler minhas loucuras!)  
******Resumo: **Uma brincadeirinha parecia inofensiva no palco. Mas por trás das cortinas nenhuma brincadeira era só uma brincadeira. Não quando envolvia Misha Collins.  
******Disclaimer: **Não, os dois lindinhos aqui não me pertencem. Eu gostaria de possuir um Misha, mas esse tipo de homem está praticamente extinto do mercado, então... Tomo-o emprestado em minha imaginação apenas.

******P.S.: Quando eu soube da convenção de Los Angeles e soube do minúsculo beijinho entre Misha e Jim minha cabeça pirou, e eu precisei escrever isso! ****  
********Porque, a partir de agora, meu lema é: o Misha é um cara totalmente molestável e eu vou aproveitar isso ao máximo! XD****  
********Espero que gostem!**

******-----  
**

**__****  
You trick your lovers that you're wicked and devine**_  
__Você engana seus amores dizendo que é maldoso e divino__  
_**__****You may be a sinner**_  
__Você pode ser uma pecador__  
_**__****But your innocence is mine**_  
__Mas sua inocência é minha_

**__****Please me**_  
__Agrade-me__  
_**__****Show me how it's done**_  
__Me mostre como se faz__  
_**__****Tease me**_  
__Provoque-me__  
_**__****You are the one**_  
__Você é a único  
_

Os corredores da Convenção em Los Angeles estavam abarrotados de pessoas, assistentes, relações públicas, amigos próximos, parentes... A filha pequena do ator de Wyoming estava por lá, brincando sentada num banco, alheia aos gritos histéricos de fãs do lado de fora. Dando um pequeno beijo na menina, Jim se preparava para entrar no palco.

Era sempre divertido estar no meio daqueles fãs malucos e histéricos, que de uma forma ou de outra sempre entendiam tudo errado. E ele podia não ser bonitão ou desejável como os outros atores, mas ele sabia que tinha um grande valor e sua prova estava no auditório lotado e no amontoado de garotas tentando lhe fazer perguntas.

Com o bom humor sempre presente Jim argumentava, na sua simplicidade, todas as dúvidas que lhe cabiam, ou aquelas que ele achava que deveria responder. Virado para os fãs, ele viu no canto o ator de cabelos bem pretos, sentado na beira do palco, esperando uma deixa para invadir.

Com um sorriso matreiro, Misha caminhou até Jim, cumprimentando-o com um leve abraço e, sussurrando maliciosamente para o amigo, o intérprete de Castiel deslizou os dedos pelo rosto áspero e de barba bem aparada.

Um gesto simples levou as fãs mais alucinadas à loucura, curtindo a amizade entre os dois. Mas as coisas saíram um pouco de controle quando Jim, de uma maneira sexy e intimista, roçou a barba contra o rosto de Misha, movendo-se carinhosamente para atingir sua orelha. Num gesto que apenas os dois sentiram, Jim primeiro mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha que alcançava, para logo em seguida deixar um beijo molhado e quente que fez o mais novo arfar.

Aquilo teria volta, ou Misha Collins não era Misha Collins.

E Jim podia não ser novinho como Jensen ou Jared, mas sabia como mexer com a imaginação dos fãs. Só que o jogo ali não dizia respeito a elas, e sim ao homem alto que deixava o palco. O ator sabia (e muito bem) como perturbar Misha. A confirmação veio quando o intérprete do anjo, diminuindo os passos e olhando-o de lado, franziu os lábios num ato tão pervertido quanto pecaminoso.

E Jim Beaver pediu a Deus que aquela hora com seus fãs terminasse logo.

---  
Caminhando pelos bastidores do evento, Jim procurava por Maddison. A menina de cabelos claros estava conversando animada com a babá, apreciando uma deliciosa torta de chocolate e um milkshake de creme. O ator se aproximou, agachando-se próximo à filha e, antes que dissesse algo, Maddison lhe enfiou um grande pedaço de torta na boca.

– Quem lhe deu o doce, Maddie*?

– Misha. – a criança tomou um longo gole do milkshake, engolindo tudo o que tinha na boca e apontou o copo para o pai, oferecendo. Ele recusou. – Ele disse que eu podia. Eu não podia?

– Sim, Maddison, podia. – o ator alisou os cabelos da filha, deixando-a comer tranquilamente. – Eu ainda tenho uma sessão de fotos e depois iremos para casa, está bem?

Vendo a menina concordar, Jim depositou um carinhoso beijo nos cabelos perfumados e encaminhou-se pelos corredores da convenção. Ele conhecia o companheiro de trabalho bem o suficiente para saber onde Misha estava.

Dobrou mais um corredor, vendo a pequena fila de mulheres e agradeceu mentalmente pelo banheiro masculino estar sempre vazio. Ele sabia que a privacidade ali era bem limitada, mas estava habituado a isso, tinha (mesmo que não quisesse) algumas ótimas experiências de situações constrangedoras nos sets de filmagem.

Agachando-se levemente, o ator cinqüentão inspecionou todas as cabines, notando-as vazias. Com um suspiro resignado, Jim soltou o peso dos ombros. Havia chegado tarde, provavelmente Misha estaria agora em sua própria sessão de fotos, se abraçando às fãs histéricas.

Jim bufou infeliz, mas antes de raciocinar com clareza sentiu-se puxado pela camisa por alguém. O ator viu-se preso dentro da cabine para portadores de necessidades especiais, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a boca para protestar, Misha já havia desafivelado o cinto do companheiro e abaixado suas calças. Sentado sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, o intérprete do anjo ficava quase na mesma altura do membro de Jim, precisava apenas arquear um pouco as costas.

E ele o fez, com a boca deliciosamente quente enquanto as mãos hábeis rasgavam o pacotinho do preservativo.

– Cacete Misha! Você podia ter avisado!

– Nós temos menos de meia hora, se eu ficar avisando não dá tempo. – Misha escorregou a língua pela extensão do outro, empurrando o preservativo com a boca, num vai e vem rápido e bastante desleixado. Quando achou que era o suficiente ele se levantou, a calça já aberta e esperando apenas que Jim o conduzisse.

Porque Misha era o homem que era, mas só Jim Beaver conseguia dominá-lo por inteiro.

Apoiando no suporte branco no mármore da parede, o ator de Boston empinou o bumbum, rebolando provocante e esperando que Jim o pegasse de jeito. Estava quase desistindo quando sua cintura foi agarrada com força, os dedos macios deslizando pelo seu peito e o membro pulsante brincando em sua entrada.

Misha suspirou, sentindo-se preenchido de uma única vez enquanto os dedos experientes perdiam-se em seus mamilos e a boca morna em seu pescoço. Ele e Jim se conheciam bem demais para ter um ritmo próprio, ditado pela urgência do momento, num balanço frenético, crescente e compulsivo.

Os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios de Misha eram pecaminosos, diabólicos; instigavam os sentidos mais primitivos do intérprete de Bobby, despertando uma ferocidade que apenas servia para apimentar os encontros ocasionais que tinham. Os corpos quentes e que começavam a transpirar chocavam-se com força, chegando até a causar alguns ruídos. E o tempo que escasseava forçava-os a pressa a um jogo de Dom e Sub que apenas eles sabiam existir.

Misha esticou um dos braços para cima, alcançando os cabelos de Jim e puxando-os com força. Era uma medida desesperada já que era penetrado com vigor e seu membro muito bem manipulado pelo ator mais velho. E eles estavam assim, colados um ao outro, com Misha apoiando-se no suporte e Jim aumentando o compasso até que nenhum dos dois corpos suportasse.

O ator de Boston veio primeiro, sujando as mãos de Jim enquanto seu corpo tremia por dentro, arrepiando-se e causando deliciosos espasmos de prazer que, indiretamente, afetavam também o outro ator. O intérprete de Bobby adorava o modo convulsivo com o qual Misha regia seu corpo após o orgasmo, transmitindo suas reações libidinosas até que ambos terminassem.

E o anjo conseguiu, se satisfez por completo quando aquele líquido quente tomou seu interior, chegando a escorrer por suas pernas. Jim descartou o preservativo usado e virou Misha, tomando-lhe a boca em um beijo real, que há dias esperara para ter.

– Obrigado. Eu precisava disso.

– Disponha. Agora se vista e saia, eu posso esperar um pouco mais. – Misha suspirou, apoiando-se na parede e descansando um pouco o corpo. Estava dolorido e exausto, porém feliz. Muito feliz.

Jim ergueu as calças e fechou o cinto, dando mais um rápido e carinhoso beijo no companheiro de trabalho. Cuidadoso e preocupado, ele puxou de leve a camisa de Misha, verificando a marca arroxeada que começava a se formar. Marcas de amor, seu couro cabeludo ficaria ainda uns dois ou três dias dolorido.

– Não se preocupe, logo passa. Agora vá, nos vemos novamente na próxima convenção. – o rapaz esperou que o mais velho abrisse a cabine para continuar – Jimmy, se aprontar outra dessas na frente do público eu te agarro lá mesmo. No palco.

Jim Beaver riu simplesmente, pensando que contaria os dias para a próxima convenção. Porque Misha Collins só era Misha mesmo quando estavam se pegando pelos corredores, dividindo suspiros e prazeres sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

Ou talvez os fãs mais loucos desconfiassem, mas isso só era um problema para Jensen e Jared, não para Misha e ele.

******-----  
FIM**


End file.
